Spring rain
by setsuna.kobayashi
Summary: Tomoyo is thinking when suddenly it rains.. She encounters a shed, only to find her best friend.. One-shot light TomoSaku fic.. sad shoujo ai.. Reviews much appreciated..


This is my second attempt for a TomoSaku fic. (If you're looking for the first, hm.. just search ranakane-fan-gal. Or message me..) Well, Another sweet and angst fic. sigh

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. I just wish I did though. Hm.. Anyway.. Have a great time reading it!

* * *

**Spring Rain**

A CCS fic

Tomoyo's POV

Hundreds of Sakura trees were in front of me while I was walking through the park. I smiled as I thought of that sentence. Sakura... It wasn't just a name for a certain tree that blooms ever so wonderfully because it was the name of the person i love the most. Sakura Kinomoto. My first love...

It's spring again. And this time, I really am going to confess to her even if it kills me. My best friend had been with me ever since my first day of school. That cute eraser she gave me was still in my room. It was a treasure I will never lose. And when I found out that she was associated with magic, I felt more and more involved with her. The more time we spent together, the more I fell in love with her. I even took videos of her fighting and made costumes for her adventures in capturing the cards. Just being with her and knowing that she is safe makes me happy.

Yet when I thought that being her best friend was the best, a feeling inside me suddenly tried to control my mind. This feeling that made my mind yearn for more of her time for myself. I thought that it was nothing. But whenever I see Sakura smile, my heart rapidly pounds as if I just ran ten kilometers. Or whenever I see her cry and get hurt, it feels like I, myself, am the one getting beaten by this emotion. Then I asked my mom about this strange feeling. She just smiled at me and answered my question. I never believed what I heard.

I couldn't be. I shouldn't be. I mean... I can't be in love with my best friend! Because.. because it just isn't right. Two girls shouldn't look at each other in that way. I always thought these kinds of things ever since I got the answer. It took me a long time to accept my feelings that I have for Sakura. At first, I tried to hold it back. I assumed that it would go away and everything will be back to normal. Well... I assumed wrong. It only became deeper and deeper. Even to the point of becoming jealous of Syaoran.

I know that Syaoran loves Sakura like I do. And I know that she loves him as well. That's why when I saw the two of them looking at each other in one thursday morning, I felt a twinge of pain in my heart because I know she'll never look at me the same way. Still, I hid my sorrow with that always cheerful and happy mask I had always practiced putting on. I didn't want anybody to know. Because... I'm already happy... Just as long as Sakura's happy...

Drops of water suddenly fell from the sky and hit my right cheek, cutting my thoughts. I saw a waiting shed a few meters away and hurried myself to at least keep me from being too wet. But alas! The rain poured harder and caught me in the middle of its shower before I could enter the shed. I tried to get the water out of my school uniform as much as I could, not realizing that there was also someone amongst the dark clouds. A pair of hands covered my eyes and a familiar voice asked me.

"Tomoyo-chan!! Guess who?" A giggle came from the invader. I smiled at the game that we were playing. I tapped my index finger on my cheek, pretending to think deeply.

"Ah! Mei Ling! Is that you? You sure have gotten fatter, you know." I jokingly answered. The hands that were around my eyes were removed then a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"Meanie..." The auburn haired girl pouted as she clung to me.

" Ara. Sakura. It was you after all..." I chuckled at the reply i gave her. Her hug from behind became tighter and she made a pouting sound.

" I won't let you go until you take that back..." She said. "Well then, A lot of people does say that body warmth is the best. Maybe I'll stay like this for a while." I grinned and looked at her. She was still pouting while trying to stiffle her laughter which made her face look weird. I burst into laughter and held my stomach. Her arms loosened and Sakura laughed and clutched her stomach as well. The laughter died down seconds later and we both sat down at the bench. We watched the rain pour down and waited until it stopped.

"Spring rain. It's been a while." I said.

"Un... It has a real calming effect, don't you think?" She stretched her arms and back, then sighed contently. "Plus I have my best friend beside me, what else do i need?" Just as she finished her sentence, her stomach growled loudly and echoed through the shed.

"I think the answer to that is food." I giggled and patted her head. She again gave me one of those cute pouts she normally does. "I'll cook something for you once the rain stops, 'kay?" She quickly changed her pout into a smile and shouted a hurray.

Then we sat there and looked at each other, neither of us moving. Her emerald eyes pierced through mine but... I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan! Why are you crying?" She asked me worriedly. The tears came flooding out more. "I-I don't know, Sakura-chan. But don't worry. I'll be fine." I tried to smile but I failed. I covered my face with my hands and tried to stop my tears. Then a pair of arms circled around me. One was on my back while the other gently stroked my hair, my head was resting on Sakura's shoulder. The gesture lifted and sunk my heart at the same time.

_Sakura, I'm crying because of the gaze you gave me. I've always thought that I have a chance for you to return my feelings. This feeling that loves you so much, loves you more than anything in the world but when I saw your eyes. God, those beautiful emerald eyes. I couldn't help but see through you. See.. That you could love me only as a friend, or if ever more a sister, yet you could never think of me as the same way I think of you. Sakura.. Why did I have to fall in love with you? _I cried harder...

My tears fell... just like the raindrops falling down on the petals of the Sakura tree in the spring rain...

* * *

Well! There you have it. Yes, both of them are OOC. but hey! at least a fic was done. Though I still had other plans for the ending. My very first one-shot fic (yes, my first. Cause I've been meaning to make one-shots but they all ended up having new chapters!) and my second post in Anyway. Reviews would be very much appreciated. Oh and if you guys see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me and i'll gladly edit it as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
